Lifeless Words
by Stuck in Oblvion
Summary: Season 4 Episode 11: "What if Killian was affected by the spell of shattered sight?" Killian (Hook) falls back into darkest part of his soul letting it all out on the one person he loves the most. (Captain Swan)


_I wrote this story around the question: __"What if Killian was affected by the spell of shattered sight?" __I know, not too creative but I gave it a go and here is the result. This takes place right before the spell hits and its aftermath. Season 4 Episode 11 if you consider the episode Smash the Mirror as two episodes. Enjoy!_

()()()

Killian sprinted to the docks. The wind was billowing, forcing up debris and dirt in the air. Mist from the sea sprayed across the cold pavement causing the pirate to flinch at the icy water that flayed his sweat ridden skin. He quickly stole a glance behind him to see the approaching cloud of purple darkness almost upon the town.

The Spell of Shattered Sight.

His blue eyes, wide with apprehension, scanned the docks discerning a place to hold up. Catching the cuffs he snagged from the sheriffs station on the boardwalks railing he secured his right hand and sighed as he heard the click of the lock.

He would be safe from everyone else for the duration of the curse. However this thought barely comforted the pirate, this rightly was a spell of true evil made to drive even the most pure of heart to see the worst in those they love.

Killian sank down settling on the damp wooden boardwalk, he couldn't bare the thought of ever hurting anyone in that way, especially Emma. He knew she would break the spell, he just hoped that the savior didn't dare approach the docks for the duration.

He was glad for once the crocodile had let his heart be for the moment, he swallowed deeply catching his lower lip before leaning his head back. That was the next problem. They never could catch a break.

Before Hook could take a moment to contemplate his dilemma the spell hit washing over him in a cold sheen, his skin prickling and eyes filled with flashing lights before everything went dark.

Suddenly his mind was ablaze. Like an itch you couldn't quite scratch, it bit at his mind consuming his thoughts, one word.

_Swan._

* * *

><p>Emma and Elsa were sprinting down Main Street making their way toward the Snow Queens lair. They had just tricked Regina into removing the ribbons from their wrists allowing them to use magic against the Snow Queen. But making their way through Storybrooke to the lair was harder than she thought it would be.<p>

In the streets were hoards of people, eyes burning with scorn and fists raised against their loved ones. It would have been almost humorous seeing Granny equip with her broom swatting anyone who neared her.

Though the blood that stained the makeshift weapon instead made her stomach churn in disgust toward the Snow Queen. She had gone too far, and she needed to be stopped. Glancing at Elsa, Emma studied her face. Ingrid was Elsa's aunt, and the only way to put an end to the spell was to put an end to her aunt's life.

She saw Elsa cringe as Grumpy, yelling and baring his teeth, threw his fellow dwarf, Sneezy, over a truck before his body crumpled on the sidewalk. As much as they wanted to stop and separate the pair they both knew the only way to stop the spell would be through Ingrid.

"Listen Elsa, I know that you don't want to kill-

"Like you said", Elsa interrupted her voice sharp, "It's the only option. She's beyond reason."

Elsa sighed looking to Emma before continuing, her tone softer, "Sorry Emma. It's not going to be easy, but seeing all this violence. Ingrid has caused all of this. If she truly was good of heart this would have never happened."

Emma nodded understanding, "I'm sorry that it has to be this way. I just hope that we will stop this before there is any permanent damage. And I hope my parents are alright."

"Anna will watch over them. Besides-

A horrible hoarse yell brought their attention from their conversation. Quickly turning the corner they stopped abruptly at the sight of Will Scarlet, his face covered in blood moaning on the ground desperately trying to crawl away from his assailant.

Emma gasped, eyes wide with fear at the person in front of her.

"Hello Swan."

There stood Killian. His stance rigid and jaw set, mouth forming a cruel grin. Attached to his wrist were the remains of hand-cuffs, warped at the chains, it looked like he hacked the metal away with his hook leaving his wrist bloody. Daring to look up, his icy blue eyes were now dark and murderous.

He then kicked Scarlet across the face sending his unconscious body to the ground before stalking toward the two.

"Emma…" Elsa whispered taking a step back. She was right to be afraid.

"Killian. Stop", Emma said sternly cursing inward as her voice cracked.

The pirate only laughed, cold and forced, "Don't you _dare_, call me by that filth of a name. I only spent 300 years scrubbing the world of that name, I prefer Hook if you don't mind lass", he waved his metal appendage in the air, "After all that's all anyone sees anymore. A one-handed, pirate! With a damn hook."

Emma shook her head, unsure of what to say.

"No matter I'm just a pirate. Not even a captain, gave up my damn ship for you Swan. The Jolly Roger, the only thing I had of Liam's left and I gave it up for a wench who doesn't even want me. "

Emma felt tears rise, pushing them back, "I want you".

Hook's eyes flashed with anger "Don't lie to me Swan! The second you saw me, you made me for the distrustful scum I am! Left me on that damn beanstalk! Left me in that large village locked in a closet! And after, I still helped you! The Savior! Ha. What have you saved Swan?"

He stalked forward grabbing her grey shirt by his hand before pushing her away, "What have you saved?" he threatened, "Your parents have a new heir, a child they can actually call their own. You destroyed Regina's love by bringing back Marian. You can't even control you're magic properly the only useful part of you. You're broken, a useless proud princess who only has her inflated sense of worth for comfort. You're not really a part of this world. No one needs you."

Emma felt a tear drop down her face, "This isn't you", she whispered remembering seeing him last at the station. His goodbye still upon her lips.

Hook nodded snarling, "Aye, this is me love. The villainous pirate, Hook! I've lost count how many I've killed through the years. How many _pleaded_ for mercy before I sent them walking off the plank to drown or my personal favorite. Torn apart by the sharks."  
>Hook gauged Emma's reaction before continuing his rant, "Doesn't matter now I suppose. We all will die someday, some sooner than others. You know if I never met you Swan, came to this forsaken town, tried so hard to impress you, <em>change<em> for you, maybe I would still have my heart. But you're going to have more blood on your hands after tomorrow."

Emma stood back in shock, "What? What are you talking about?"

Hook raised his bloody hand to his chest, "It's gone. And you didn't even notice."

Just then Hook threw himself forward his hook aimed at Emma, before he could find his target Elsa moved forward freezing Killians feet to the ground.

"Emma we need to go. That won't hold him for long", Elsa said urgently grabbing Emma by the arm.

Emma watched as Hook feverishly hacked at the ice at his feet yelling in frustration, "I hate you Swan! You ruined me!"

Emma finally turned breaking her eyes from the man she loved and followed Elsa toward the Snow Queens lair. She would address what Killian said later, but now she needed to break this spell. The Queen was going to pay.

* * *

><p>It was over.<p>

Emma hugged her parents before moving to grasp Henry glancing about the crowd forming around her.

"Where is Killian?", Emma said swinging around her heart rising into his throat.

David's brow formed together, "He was chained to the docks right?"

Elsa shook her head, "He broke loose."

"I need to find him", Emma said eyes wide.

Before anyone could question Emma further she ran down the street toward where she saw him last. But there was only a puddle of melted ice and dried up blood, Will Scarlet had taken off somewhere as well.

"Where are you?"

* * *

><p>Killian found himself at the docks again, the sea had a way of making him calm. He settled down on the side of the docks, his boots brushing the top of the icy water.<p>

He heard his phone go off. Removing it from his pocket to see Emma's name across the top, letting it go to voicemail before seeing a few other missed calls.

Some of the spell was a haze but he couldn't shake the words he said to his love. The horrible spiteful words that made his blood run cold. He looked at the hook that stood for everything he believed in for so long, his loss of Milah, his revenge, his purpose in life and suddenly felt sick. Angrily he ripped the metal hook off his brace and hurled it to the side hearing it click across the pavement.

It was only a reminder now of the man he once was.

The only thing that lifted his spirits was that the spell allowed him to convey to Emma that his heart was taken but even then he knew it would be easier to just give up. To not live on after all the pain he caused his love.

"Killian?"

His eyes widened, turning he saw Emma a few yards away. He caught her gaze, she was fearful. He turned away looking toward the sea brushing the tears away that unexpectedly escaped from his eyes.

"Swan", he murmured quietly, wishing he had a bottle of rum or two right now, "I- I'm sorry love."

Emma slowly walked over taking a seat next to the pirate folding his hands across her lap, "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was the spell."

Killian nodded yet didn't accept he was not without blame, "I assume the Snow Queen is no longer a problem."

"Yes we, Elsa, Ana and I, convinced her to end the spell…ending her own life."

The pirate took a breath feeling the cold air sting his lungs, "Aye. Emma-

She knew it was serious when her first name came across, "Don't. Please don't blame yourself for what you said", Emma pleaded turning toward the pirate.

He looked away from the sea and down at his bloody hand, "Nevertheless I said it. And just because it's not true doesn't mean it hurts any less", he swallowed daring to look up into Emma's green eyes.

Her eyes were brimmed with tears, "I know. But I forgive you. Part of loving someone means loving every part of them", Emma grasped his face forcing him to look into her eyes again, "the good" she placed his metal hook back into the brace, "and the bad. And I love you."

She kissed him deeply and for a moment their fears were gone. Their worries and hardships.

Until Emma's hand came to rest upon his chest, gasping as there was indeed no heartbeat.

No heart.

Killian grasped her small hand nodding. He needed her to know. He needed to live.

"I'll fix this…I'll save you," she said sternly holding him close.

"I know Swan. You save me everyday."

()()()

_Thanks for reading! Feel free to review or favorite :), this is a one-shot- but thanks for reading again and getting to the end of the story! I appreciate constructive criticism and even ideas for new stories._


End file.
